A Face That He Knew Before
by Chronicles of Lewis
Summary: The first  or second  time that Howl sees Sophie. Takes place during the parade at Market Chipping.
1. Chapter 1

What a marvelous day in this strange town known as Market Chipping. Howl was enjoying the festivities and fanfare to the fullest. His original purpose for coming into town was to make sure that his noble name had been properly blackened by the rumors of the townsfolk. After all, it was the young ladies hearts who stood to be most at risk by the beastly appetite of the terrible wizard Howl. How better to make sure they were on their guard than to talk to them and conversing with the ladies was something that Howl enjoyed. There was celebrating everywhere, businesses were closed on holiday except for a few restaurants and a fine bakery nearby. Howl had already managed to secure a beautiful young woman with long golden hair to promenade about with and another equally as delightful with wavy light brown hair to take the other arm when he should decide to offered it. Of course neither girl knew who this dashing tall man really was or that their chances for keeping him around for very long were virtually nil.

"I'm the youngest of four sisters from one of the best families in town. We have many connections and I would happy to show you around here, sir." the blonde said as she winked at Howl.

"Your family has only been here in town for two years, Beth. My father's family has practically built half of the town. Dear sir..." the shorter sandy-haired girl took hold of Howl's arm. He allowed her to walk closer. "Let me show you the more interesting places about town."

"Your offers are very kind but I haven't much time today." Howl replied in a velvet smooth voice.

The group of three stopped in the middle of a crowd that was gathering for the parade.

"Try being less pushy, Lucille." Beth lifted her chin to look down upon her friend.

Neither of these girls were the type that Howl preferred to pursue, they were not sweet and well tempered like the last girl that he had wooed or strong willed and clever like the lady he desired before that in fact they possessed none of the qualities that he had searched for in a girl which he was certain by now did not exist in reality. Yet there was something about them that caught his eye. It started with those peculiar hats that they wore. There was nothing fancy or even modern and stylish about the apparel on their heads. The women in Kingsbury would never consider wearing such simple adornments and yet it was that which had caught his attention and pulled him over to converse with them.

The parade began. People cheered, children danced in celebration but as the procession approached, Howl's mood turned melancholy. This was what they were celebrating? Their afternoon holiday has become a tribute to war and military might. Tanks rolled by, soldiers marched. Howl had seen the battlefront first hand himself, houses burned, ships in the air and on the sea attacking without just cause. Was this the future that Market Chipping was going into? Not even the countryside towns were going to be safe soon. He thought of moving his castle further into the Waste to avoid any further involvements, if only the old witch that resided there wasn't out to get this young wizard. He smiled while thinking of the last time that he had evaded the witch's trap set for him. Beth noticed his handsome grin and leaned in to whisper something flirtatious in his ear. Like that, his mood was changed back to the festive revelry that was taking place around him.

A quick motion across the street caught Howl's eye. There was a petite brunette girl with a long braid down her back. She had almost walked into an elderly man. She was clutching a piece of paper in her small hand. The girl nodded to the old man, she was apologizing for her folly. The sunhat that she wore was plain, unnoticeable and yet it possessed the same attractive quality to Howl. Was some sorcerer enchanting the apparel in this village for the young women? Not a bad plan for generating business yet the results could be somewhat risky if the spell is not properly cast and this enchantment did not have the feel of a trained wizard. This one was a pure natural with powerful untapped talent, it seemed to Howl.

The parading soldiers stopped their marching and fired their guns up into the air. The children screamed. His new lady friends covered their ears. The girl across the street looked up and then away. Howl knew that face. He had seen it before. The curve of her cheek those wide brown eyes. He was certain even from at his distance that they were deep sienna brown. Even that plain blue dress that she wore was oddly familiar. He should have been certain to remember having pursued her before but something wasn't right. The way that her hair framed her face or the color of it was off. She must have a sister that he had wooed in the past. Why did Madame Suliman's wheezy little mutt dog suddenly come into his mind? She disappeared down a shaded alleyway between two buildings.

"Beth, Lucille, ladies it is time for me to leave you." Howl excused his way out of their clasped arms.

He walked through the middle of the parade route without a glance back and followed the young girl to see where she would lead him to.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fast forward in the film's story to the scene after Howl's meltdown. As a tie-in to the first chapter, this might be an explanation for his sudden reaction when Sophie is urging him to go and see the king.

The darkness was easy, a kind of comfort that kills. The only spell that Howl could not resist from putting upon himself. In truth, he welcomed the dreadful spell like an ex-lover or a friend that he can't turn away. Someone else would have to shut the door in it's face for him to ever turn this sullen mood away.

At least this was the first time that he awoke from the spell dry and warm in his own bed. This must have been her doing. The meddlesome enchanted girl-crone that invaded his home and changed everything about it right up to his beautiful hair. How could he ever face the world again in this state, much less the king or Suliman? She of all people would remember him as that gawky raven haired apprentice that he now resembled once again. The student who tampered with her spells much like...Oh for the love of magic, here the elderly maiden was again. He could hear her approach outside his door. The shuffling footsteps of an old woman with her sickly child to attend to. She rapped on his bedroom door twice.

"Howl, I'm coming in."

The door creaked as she tottered in. His acknowledgement would only encourage her to stay so he chose not to let her break this particular spell. She carried something unsteadily on a small tray. He could feel her soothing presence and that she was looking over his room. She must be in awe at the sight of so many odd charms that covered every part of the wall and floorspace. It was an impressive collection that he had amassed since childhood.

Sophie leaned in closer perhaps thinking that he might hear her and awaken.

"I've brought some warm milk, want a sip?"

Oh well, he might as well indicate that he did hear her before she spoke even louder. He shook his head without opening his crystal blue eyes.

"I'll leave it here then, try to drink it before it gets cold."

She turned to leave. Wait, so that was it, she was leaving him to deal with himself alone just like that? She did go to the trouble to making something for him after all, it would be improper to let her leave now without a hint of gratitude.

"Sophie, wait."

She had already reached the door. She closed it and returned to his bedside.

"Do you want some milk?"

Still not allowing any light in, he shook his head keeping the pain in his eyes still hidden. Sophie patiently took a seat near his bed. A charm made a chiming sound and turned in a new direction like a weather vane in a gale wind. Sophie must have seen that happen. Howl opened his eyes but he did not look at the animated charm. He inhaled a sharp breath.

"The Witch of the Waste is trying to find my castle."

"Ah, I saw her henchmen at the harbor." Sophie informed him.

"I'm such a coward, all I do is hide and all of this magic is just to keep everybody away. I can't stand how scared I am."

"Howell, why is the Witch of Waste trying to hunt you down?"

"She was once quite beautiful, so I decided to pursue her."

She was beautiful and powerful, he thought. Only a woman like that could compare to the girl he had seen in his childhood dreams for the dream girl was a bit older than himself at the time, older women appealed to him for that reason...as much as the younger ones did too.

"Then I realized that she wasn't so I decided to run away." He continued to explain.

Sophie rolled her eyes with a shrug. It was obvious that she was not surprised by his behavior now.

"I can't run much longer though, I have to report to the palace as both Pendragon and Jenkins." He felt paralyzed in the sanctuary of his charm encrusted room and the familiar comfort of Sophie's presence.

"How many aliases do you have anyway?"

The too familiar comfort of being with Sophie. His mind was now in two places.

"As many as I need to keep my freedom."

"Just refuse the king's invitation."

Oh sure, Sophie that seems to simple to you, he thought.

"See that?" He raised his elegant long finger to a dart board on the wall with all manner of sharp instruments jabbed into the document which was ever affixed to it. "That's the oath I took to enter the royal sorcery academy. I must report to the palace whenever summoned." Doom seemed to be closing in on him with stating this fact aloud.

"You know, Howl. I think that you should see the king."

"What?"

His eyes now opened wide in shook at this woman's audacious suggestion. Could she be serious? Who would have that kind of courage against such formidable odds?

"Give him a piece of your mind. Tell him that this war is pointless." Her grin indicated that she was so sure of this. "Refuse to take part, huh?"

Howl sank back into his pillow. This crazy elderly woman...girl was serious. She really thought that this idea of her's could work. Nobody he has ever known would be willing to try— he began to think about everyone who had been a part of his strange life and not one was like her except...

"You obviously don't know what these people are like."

Cold, selfish, sending others out to do their dirty work. Suliman had ordered him to do this in the past and he was not proud to think of a few times when he had fulfilled her bidding. Her callous way of giving orders while her odd page boys and that dog of hers looked on. That dog, he had only seen it once without Suliman, perhaps it was a dream, the night that he gave up his heart to save a fallen star...

"But he's our king, he should want to hear what all of his citizens have to say."

Howl didn't hear her words. His mind was reeling as it put everything together concerning Sophie. She was his purpose. The girl that he had dreamed about through childhood and searched restlessly for in manhood. Her spell was different when he saw her in his childhood. She was younger, like when they had walked on air in Market Chipping but her hair is now the same color as he had remembered. It was her courage and sense of self worth that could break her spell and possibly his too and here was the perfect opportunity to make that happen (and save his own skin in the bargain). He would have to let her go to the king just when letting go of her at all was the very last thing that he wanted to do. He almost leapt from his bed with so many thoughts of realization coming to mind. He wanted to embrace her with such intensity yet he knew that it would frighten her so he held back. His eyes were practically dancing with glee as he told her of his plan.

"I got it! Why don't you go to the palace for me?"

"Huh?" Startled, her brown eyes went wide and she straightened in her chair.

"Just say that you're Pendragon's mother." He leaned in closer to Sophie. "And your son is such a cowardly wizard. He is too afraid to show his face. Then Madame Suliman will finally give up on me."

"Who's Madame Suliman?"

In no time at all, Howl had persuaded Sophie to go along with the plan. He even swallowed his pride enough to get out of bed and join the others downstairs to make a spell for Sophie's appearance to be more suitable to meet the royalty. Sophie, was reluctant and unsure and yet Howl felt that he knew her so well by now that she couldn't fail to be courageous when needed. He looked her over with adoration as she adjusted her plain hat and took up her cane.

"You're wearing that hat after all the magic I used to make your dress look pretty?" Howl remarked as he pulled his blanket tighter around himself and shuffled forward in his red house slippers.

"Take care of him Markl." Sophie became terse.

She was in no mood to appreciate the fine spell he had made for her. He decided to create another spell involving flowers to make it up to her later somehow. She was almost to the door now. He removed his family's ring from his finger where he had worn it since adolescence.

"Good luck!" He encouraged. She gave him no recognition.

Sophie turned the door to the Kingsbury color of pink and reached for the handle. Howl was upon her. He took her left hand in his own and placed the ring on her finger. His emotions threatened to overtake him at the moment as he explained what it was for in a deep calming voice.

"This charm will guarantee your safe return."

Those trusting brown eyes of hers that were so close now almost did him in.

"Don't worry. I'll follow behind you in disguise. Now off you go."

Howl sent her out fast before giving in to the urge to do something that would confuse Markl about what is appropriate behavior towards an elder woman while greatly amusing Calcifer to boot.


End file.
